


Bad Day

by joonfired



Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [10]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Auntie Peli Motto, Baby Yoda Hijinks, Bounty Hunters, Canon Divergence - The Gunslinger (The Mandalorian TV), Exhausted Mandalorian, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, I'll never be tired of killing off Toro Calican, Kinda crack fic?, ManDadlorian, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, S1E5 Spoilers, bless the existence of Peli Motto, single dad in space, the Mandalorian just wants a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: The Mandalorian just can't catch a break
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Peli Motto (Star Wars), Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Peli Motto (Star Wars), Toro Calican & Not Getting Into The Guild (Star Wars)
Series: The Adventures of a Single Dad in Space [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549036
Comments: 30
Kudos: 476





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Humorous hijinks, dubious droids, cute child, persnickety Peli, and Toro Cali _can't_ enter the Guild
> 
> aka the Mandalorian's ship is invaded by well-meaning baby sitters & (1) terrible bounty hunter

The Mandalorian was having a bad day.

He’d pissed off some droids that he couldn’t shoot into silence as they were marked Hutt property, and stars knew he didn’t need  _ more _ fobs out on him. So angry droids meant no jobs, not unless he counted that half-cocked scruffy kid’s offer to pull the miraculous capture of Fennec Shand out of their asses.

He needed the job. He was desperate enough. But the Mandalorian was  _ exhausted _ .

He wanted a nap.

But chaos greeted him in the form of that wild-haired mechanic when he entered the hanger. She shoved the child at him with a, “How  _ dare _ you leave this baby alone like that? He could have hurt himself with all the junk you got tossed around in your ship!”

She said more, but he filtered it out as he took the child automatically and yawned widely behind the mask of his visor.

“I’m adding this to your bill!” the mechanic finished, which of course was what he heard when he tuned back in to her snippy voice.

In the silence that followed her statement, in which she glared up at him as if he wasn’t a beskar-plated Mandalorian but just another one of her pit droids, the child leaned towards her, tiny arms outstretched.

Huh. That was weird.

“That’s fine,” he muttered, handing off the child to her.

However, the woman was not finished with him. She followed him up the ramp of his ship, the child held on her hip and chewing happily on a section of her tunic. The Mandalorian turned to face her once more, leaning a shoulder against the hold wall.

“ _ What _ ?” he asked.

“How are you gonna pay for all the stuff I’m doing for you?” she demanded. “Huh? I’m not just your auntie who you can toss a kid at for an hour or two, mister. Oh no, I’m charging you for taking care of this cute little one.”

She then began tickling the child’s ears and tapping its nose, all the while making indiscernible sounds of affection.

“You live here,” he shot back. “This Outer Rim desert is so bare it’s gotta import fleas if it wants them.”

“Hey, don’t get crabby with  _ me _ about the economy!” She snorted, bouncing the child on her hip. “Blame the Hutts. They’re the ones sucking up all the good coin; everyone else gotta dig for it and pray there’s something left.”

“How long until the repairs are done?”

She grunted, rolling her eyes. “Who knows, since you won’t let me put droids on it  _ and _ now you’ve added eyes on this wee thing, too.”

The word  _ droids _ seemingly acted as a summons, as with chatters and metal clatters, the trio of pit droids started up the ramp.

“Hey!” the woman yelled, making a kicking motion.

The Mandalorian just pulled his blaster and shot the ramp in front of their approach, startling the spindly things into hibernation mode. Their turtle-shelled bodies dropped to the ramp and then rolled away with frantic beeping sounds.

“If you damage my droids — ”

“I didn’t.”

“Yeah, but  _ if _ — ”

“I said, I  _ didn’t _ .”

“Hmmph,” the woman said to the child. “We got a know-it-all here.”

“Hey!” That was the scruffy kid’s voice, ringing out the hanger entrance. “I know who you are, Mando!”

“Damn it,” the Mandalorian muttered, pulling the woman ( _ who squawked a protestation before she realized the brewing situation _ ) and child behind him.

Guess he wasn’t getting that nap any time soon.

“I just realized I don’t need Fennec!” the kid announced, walking in with a blaster shotgun balanced on his hip. “Heard there was a Mando on the run with a kid. And you feel like a running type to me.”

It was, of course, this moment that the child decided to slip away from the woman and toddle for the droids, who were beginning to obliviously pick themselves up from the dust at the foot of the ramp. The scruffy kid pulled a fob out of his pocket and pointed it at the kid, grinning when the results matched his expectations.

“Hello Guild,” he said, aiming the shotgun at the child.

“No!” the Mandalorian yelled, striding forward.

“Droids, git’em!” the woman screeched from behind a pile of silver cargo bins.

The droids stood up hastily with confused chitters, looking between the charging Mandalorian and the shotgun-toting scruffy kid. And as the Mandalorian neared in his beskar-encased, exhaustion-fueled fury, they decided tucking up into hibernation mode was the best option.

“Useless things,” the Mandalorian muttered, kicking them out of the way.

“Don’t hurt my droids!” the woman shrieked.

The Mandalorian didn’t hurt them. He drew his blaster mid-stride and shot the scruffy hunter in the shoulder, causing him to drop his shotgun with a whining cry of pain. He fell to the dusty ground of the hanger, looking up accusingly at the Mandalorian.

“I just want to get into the Guild,” he said.

“That’s a lost cause,” the Mandalorian replied, raising his blaster.

After collecting all fobs and spare change from the useless and now-dead wannabe hunter, the Mandalorian scooped up the kid and headed back for the ship. The droids were picking themselves up again, but only to scuttle into the security of a building.

The woman met him at the top of the ramp, hands propped on her hips.

“This should cover things,” the Mandalorian said, tossing her the bag of credits he’d taken.

“Yep, feels like it should,” she said.

He also gave her the child, who was already leaning for her already. She took him more willingly than previous, patting his brown-robed back.

“I’m going to go take a nap,” the Mandalorian said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sit-com for this show cause I needed it for reasons
> 
> **also I am now tentatively taking ManDadlorian requests!!**  
>  ( _aka feel free to requests stuff and I'll see if I'm inspired_  
>  aka NO PROMISES about filling requests)


End file.
